


Remember the Name

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Cherno Alpha - Freeform, Crimson Typhoon - Freeform, Crushes, Double Penetration, Gipsy Danger - Freeform, Growing Up Together, Incest, Jaegers, Kaiju, Kid Fic, Lucky Seven - Freeform, Masturbation, Multi, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Puppy Love, Romeo Blue - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Striker Eureka - Freeform, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is twelve when he first meets them. It is love at first sight. He doesn't know it then. Neither do they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unofficial sequel to Alive in a moment. You don't have to have read it to read this fic however. It can stand on it's own. 
> 
> Warnings for Chuck at fourteen. No underage sex actually occurs in this. I just wanted to be thorough with the warnings so as not to accidentally trigger anyone.

Yancy and Raleigh Becket.

It's hard for anyone to ignore drift compatibility at the level the Beckets share. As young as they are, the simple fact exists that when push comes to shove, they have a bond so strong it's said not even _death_ could separate them. It's whispered mostly, of course, as there's a very real chance it could find them one day. When prodigies are born, many say, the time span in which the world is allowed to share in their existence is extremely limited. They're in, they're out. Dying young, tragically, and often at the height of their glory. But changing the world forever, their touch brief but lasting.

Chuck is twelve when he first meets them. It is love at first sight. He doesn't know it then. All he knows is Yancy is broad and beautiful, with a smile that takes _weeks_ to make an appearance. Strong and protective, he stays at Raleigh's side while he recovers from a serious battle with pneumonia. Raleigh is at first both striking and easily overlooked. He is so weak with his illness everyone was surprised he wasn't dead. Chuck knows, because he listens and techs like to talk, and most people never notice him. Stubbornness, they say. Determination. The truth is, Raleigh and Yancy are all the other has and they will do anything to stay together, including snub death, apparently. Raleigh's smiles come easy. He jokes and laughs - and ends up doubled over coughing so hard he turns several colors, prompting Yancy to grab hold of him and brace him until it's over. Raleigh is weak, and his body shows all obvious signs of failing. Too skinny, too slow, too gray cast. Even his eyes seem dull when Chuck first looks into them.

It takes _weeks_. A careful combination of medication, food, rest, warmth and oxygen slowly coaxing him back from the brink. Yancy is with him the entire time, refusing to leave his side. There are so few kids around that Chuck spends a lot of his time visiting them. There's little else to do, and he may be the youngest, but there's something about the way the Beckets include him that makes him feel like he has a family again.

As Raleigh gets better, Yancy begins to get restless. He starts doing exercises when he's still unsure Raleigh will be alright on his own. After, he begins to wander out, leaving Chuck and Raleigh to keep one another company while he 'squares things' with the Shatterdome's inhabitants. The Beckets don't like being handed things, Chuck notices. They have to _work_ for it, or it isn't a fair trade. Their personal exchange rate beliefs are difficult to make out. And a lot of the time, Chuck can't figure out how the balance is even supposed to work. But when Yancy comes back and drops into the bed and Raleigh nudges his shin with his foot and they smile at each other, Chuck knows they feel satisfied.

Raleigh tries to get out of bed too soon and 'earn his keep' and it's the first time Chuck sees Yancy angry. He yells. Raleigh yells. A few items end up airborne. And Raleigh ends up collapsing.

Yancy catches him - he always does - and is suddenly not angry anymore. He soothes Raleigh, tucks him back into bed and asks Chuck to keep an eye on him while he goes and makes it better.

He doesn't come back for two days, and by the time he does, Raleigh is so wracked with nerves that he immediately clings to him, buries his face in his shoulder and promptly stops moving. Yancy holds him tight and murmurs promises into his hair Chuck can't quite hear.

By the time Raleigh is better, he's been legally adopted by the Gage twins. Chuck doesn't know how to feel about it. He'd been hoping they'd be able to stay all together, but he also understands that Raleigh is getting the better deal out of it. Yancy too, since the Gages are twins and understand about not wanting to be separated. Yancy's too old to adopt, Chuck finds out, by the time the paperwork is all settled. But the Gages insist on special paperwork anyway.

As soon as Raleigh is better, things change.

Raleigh feels like he owes a lot, Chuck knows. Even though Yancy has been working hard to keep them from being a burden, Raleigh feels he has to work as much as Yancy has in order for it to matter. Chuck tries to remind him that he's still a kid and it's okay sometimes to just let the adults take care of you. He doesn't believe it, of course. Chuck's been independent for a while and he understands the Beckets more than anyone thinks he does. But he's also concerned Raleigh will get sick again and he knows the only way for him to stay healthy is to take it easy. Raleigh calls him on it. It's the first time - which is a great surprise to everyone - that they fight. In the end though, they have told each other how they really feel through their mutually flaring tempers and come to an understanding. Raleigh lets Chuck show him around and get him acquainted. Chuck hangs around while Raleigh does work he deems questionable. It's comfortable for a while.

It's a Kaiju that finally does it. What else would it have been? Kaiju have always been the bane of Chuck's existence. Taking everything from him and leaving him with less and less every time they stroll through the planet. He decides he's going to be a Jaeger pilot if it kills him, just to get them back.

Yancy and Raleigh both hug him tight as he gets on the helicopter, ahead of his father and uncle Scott. Who both hug the Beckets, squeeze their shoulders and speak to them face to too close face. He can't hear over the sound of the blades, but he can tell it's hard on everyone. They step back and wave as the 'copter takes off.

Chuck hears they've started training to be Rangers not too long after. He's happy for them, but he's also concerned. They keep in touch, but it's hard for any type of communication to go through when Kaiju are rampaging, and their messages are not always up to date. Chuck knows he'll see them again. Until Raleigh's of age, they will go wherever the Gages go. And Bruce and Trevin are bound to Romeo Blue's Shatterdome circuit. Like any other co-pilots. It could only be a matter of time. It becomes a motto; his only real comfort as the distance between himself and his father and dad and uncle Scott continues and begins to widen, respectively.

He is fourteen when they arrive at Sydney. They're not alone. Romeo Blue isn't the only Jaeger assigned to it. Newly minted Mark III Gipsy Danger - still gleaming from the factory arrives with Romeo Blue when the Hangar receives the transfer. Initially Chuck stares at her, completely awed.

She's _beautiful_ and he is positively _itching_ to get his hands on her. He's learned how to wiggle his way into the J-crews hearts, and at the very least, their workspaces. Preoccupied with trying to figure out a way to get close to her, he completely fails to notice the pair of pilots wandering over.

"Hey, Chuck!" Raleigh says, dropping into him from behind. He's heavy, because his drivesuit is still on and they may very well have gone down if Yancy didn't wrap both arms around them and haul them back into his embrace.

"How's it going, kid?" he asks.

It takes Chuck a full minute to put everything together. When he does, he's surprised by the pain that consumes his chest. Tears spring to his eyes and he has trouble swallowing, which isn't so serious since he can't seem to remember how to inhale either, and that one's probably more important.

"You okay?" Raleigh asks, concerned.

He's cocked his head and all Chuck can see from his periphery is sun kissed gold. Which appears on his other side as Yancy leans in as well.

"Chuck?"

He sniffs hard, and tries to pull himself together. Feeling stupid and childish for wanting to cry when Yancy and Raleigh have managed to become the youngest Jaeger co-pilots in the history of the program.

"You didn't tell me," he says, and his voice isn't as steady as he'd thought.

Raleigh gives him a squeeze. "Sorry, Chuck. We sent you an e-mail, but..."

He nods. "Kaiju took down the grid for a month." It was no one's fault but the Kaiju's. It didn't make him feel any better. Nor did the fact that his father and uncle arrived and quickly stole the Beckets away for the pilots' tour.

Chuck avoids them for a few days. It isn't hard. The Sydney Shatterdome is his home base, and he has the advantage. They're also pilots and it requires a lot of work to maintain their status. When he does see them again, they don't notice him. He's up in some rigging, working out his frustration on a difficult joint fracture when they jog by. He looks reflexively and then can't look away. He's young and he's realized that sometimes his body will take interest for no reason at all. But, there is _every_ reason when it comes to Yancy and Raleigh.

They've bulked up. It's not excessive the way some end up. Instead, they seem well proportioned, balanced, all tight muscles and carefully controlled power. His eyes slide down them, following their spines descents and lingering over their asses. He has to excuse himself after a bolt catches him wrong and he starts bleeding. It's helpful as it flags his erection just enough so it isn't noticeable, and gives him the excuse he needs to rush off and deal with his newly compromised system.

The rush back to his room is like no other erection based emergency he's ever had. He barely has time to grip himself and begin when he's letting go. Sinking back against the door, he pants hard and stares up at his ceiling and wonders what the hell's changed.

It's Yancy and Raleigh for God's sake! He tells himself this over and over the duration of their stay. But it doesn't help. Every time he looks, all he sees is their bodies and _his_ body reacts. He doesn't always make it to his room. A time or two he even comes in his pants in public and it would be more embarrassing than anything he could name, if the fact that the new distance between himself and the Beckets wasn't busy driving him absolutely out of his mind.

They find time for him, of course they do. But Chuck feels so awkward around them that it makes things difficult. He can't seem to stop himself from falling all over himself like an idiot. He gets distracted by things. Their lips when they talk, the brush of a tongue, the way they each smile - so different, but equally devastatingly powerful. The rock of a finger against a straw. The tug of a hand to a piece of fabric. A stretch that draws shirts tight, or up just enough to flash well toned belly. Chuck just wants to be able to hang out with them. To lounge around and talk and laugh and _forget_ for a while that the world's gone to shit, their parents are dead and both of his may as well be for all his father manages to handle him properly. But he _can't_. Because he is so overly conscious of their every movement, of the very patterns of their breathing, that he simply can't relax in their presence. It hurts him and makes him feel like a failure, which makes him short with them. Which makes _them_ pay him more attention, teasing him and attempting to make it better when they have no basis for what's actually _wrong_. Which only mortifies him further, and all the comfort of a few years ago vanishes.

He doesn't say good-bye when they transfer out. They make themselves late waiting on him - trying the patience of everyone above them, which is risky enough as the new kids - but Chuck stays away. He knows he can't do it. Can't look them in the eyes and wish them well, hug them tight, bodies pressed close and whispered words in one another's ears. Promises he can no longer keep.

It hurts more than he thought it would, to watch them leave - frustrated and upset. He wants to just rush out and throw his arms about them and beg them to stay, which is why he holds his ground. Whatever it is between them that's changed, he knows can be fixed by some time and distance. His body is stupid and does things without his permission and he won't be able to face them again until he has it in control. He knows it shouldn't take long, but all the optimism and careful planning in the world is nothing in the face of a determined Kaiju.

The first time they almost die, Chuck is woken up by his uncle. "Get up, Charlie," he hisses quietly. "You have to watch."

He pushes himself up, rubbing an eye sleepily, grumbling at being woken up hours before he was due to.

"Yancy and Raleigh are battling Yamarashi in Los Angeles. It's the biggest Kaiju on record."

Chuck is wide awake and running out to watch on television before he's even realized he was only wearing boxers. Consumed by what he sees, he remains fixed as Gipsy is banged around. She's struggling and to Chuck it feels like the world has stopped. He doesn't believe in God anymore - hasn't since his mother died - but he prays anyway. Holds his breath and clenches his fists until he can't feel his hands any longer. Stares until his eyes ache from being focused so strongly, for so long, blinking very rarely.

The Kaiju goes down and a cheer goes up, but Chuck's chest is tight, his heart hammering away and his lungs seizing up as he watches Gipsy shudder and fall to her knees. Whatever she's standing on gives way and she plunges right into the Kaiju's blood. All Chuck can see is the gaping hole in her hull and the neon bright toxic blue as it spills inside. The world speeds up, spins quickly, tips dangerously. He grips the arm of the person beside him and is drawn close by the neck into a warm chest. A kiss is pressed to his hair and murmured words follow. "I'll find out."

It is two and a half hours before his father is able to confirm for him that Yancy and Raleigh are alright. And then he is calling them. Pounding at the keyboard as the line goes busy and disconnects over and over.

His father comes to get him after he's trashed the damn thing, guiding him by the shoulders and sitting him down. Yancy and Raleigh are suddenly there on the screen, smiling and waving. Chuck is so relieved he releases a sob and presses both heels of his palms against his eyes. The Beckets are talking, but he can't make out what they're saying. And then he's angry and yelling, but they don't rise to the bait. Speak softly to him, touch the screen, until he sits back down, slumps in the chair and feels exhausted. Empty and hollowed out and bone tired.

When he next sees them, they're as bright and energetic as before, and things are more like normal. Whether it was the Kaiju, time, distance, or some combination of the three, Chuck is able to control himself enough around them for things to be comfortable between them again. Neither of them expect the kiss - hell, _Chuck_ had been surprised by the impulse - but they laugh it off when he tells them it was that or a punch to the dick. He throws his arms about them, sandwiched comfortably between them again - where he belongs.

They spend a lot of time catching up. Yancy and Raleigh have stories to share now. Scars to show off. They've grown even more impossibly beautiful since the last time, and there are moments where Chuck has to remind himself to breathe. He hadn't expected to still have such a visceral reaction to them. Experience has given him the knowledge to handle it when situations inexplicably arise, but while the cause is different now, the spark he feels is infinitely more intense. Whenever their skin touches his, Chuck can feel it all over his body. When they breathe too close, he can feel it low in his groin. When their voices get throaty...he has to excuse himself for a quick jaunt to the restroom to top off.

He's not sure if they've noticed or if they're just noticing _him_ , but there are moments when he is almost certain they are tripped up themselves. It isn't anything nearly so obvious as his own failings, but all the more noticeable, since he knows them so well. It's not quite awkward, but there's a small hesitation every so often, as if they are calculating whether or not things have actually changed and whether they need to acknowledge it or continue on as they always have.

By the time they transfer out, Chuck's steadily fantasizing about them - as a unit, always a unit; they're co-pilots and they do _everything_ together. Thinking about them helps him get through his time at the Academy. Knowing them as well as he does helps keep the jealousy at bay when others talk about them in a sexual fashion. He's smug as hell when a dozen Jaeger teams show up to celebrate his graduation. But it doesn't last, because he doesn't have a co-pilot. Granted, drift compatibility is low in his class. But he'd been the top of it for so long, failing to place leaves a bitter weight in his belly.

Yancy and Raleigh take him out to cheer him up. They can't get him drunk, because he's underage, but they also let him drink a little, because it wasn't so long ago they were in his situation. He wonders if Bruce and Trevin let them drink or if they did it behind their backs. It's an odd situation to ponder given the Gage Twins image and penchant for doing what's right and the Becket Brothers' inability to go against anything the Gage Twins find the time to disapprove of. He's about to ask, when he notices Raleigh's looking at him.

"What?" he asks, slurring only slightly.

"No more for you," Yancy intones.

"Wanna dance?" Raleigh asks.

Chuck can't be upset about being cut off. Not when they were so cool about it to begin with. And especially not when Raleigh wants to take him out on the dance floor. Where the beat is pulsing and the bodies are moving in a tight stream.

"Okay."

Raleigh gets up, a movement that's a promise and a challenge all at once, all sex and confidence and implied satisfaction. He holds out his arm and Chuck reaches for him. Grabbing his hand, Raleigh moves around the bar and guides him out.

"Coming, Yancy?" Chuck calls over his shoulder.

Yancy quirks an eyebrow, but finishes his drink and follows.

Chuck can tell the moment he catches up, as Raleigh's movements instantly change. They move so well together, Chuck just wants to be pinned between them. He gets his wish as the crowd closes in on a song change. He can't even be upset over the way their drift compatibility makes the seduction of their movements wholly natural and completely unfair. He's too busy locked between them, hips pinned by theirs', and legs all tangled beneath them.

It's the best night of Chuck's life.

A few weeks later he receives his co-pilot. After their first drift, there are no secrets between father and son any longer. His father doesn't say anything about his obsession with the Beckets however, and Chuck doesn't bring it up. He's too busy trying to ignore things he'd rather not have knowledge of. There are just some things people don't ever need to know about their parents.

Things are going good, so naturally, that's when Knifehead arrives.

For the second time, Chuck's woken up over a Kaiju battle. Only things are different this time. For starters, his father wakes him instead of Uncle Scott. And then there is the fact that he's a pilot now, and being ordered to suit up. Their LOCCENT master is cool and knows how close Chuck is with the Beckets, so he links them to the LOCCENT feed so they can remain updated while they wait in Striker, guarding the coast against a Kaiju that's too far to do them any damage.

He hears Raleigh's scream and Striker makes a sharply aborted motion as Chuck lunges into a run and Herc digs his heels in. Alarms go off as their handshake wavers.

"We have to _help_ them!" he shouts.

His father shakes his head. "We're too far away. Even if we ran-"

"DON'T!" he snaps. "DON'T SAY IT!"

But it comes through the drift anyway.

_-we'd never make it in time._

He screams in frustration.

_So sorry...I'm so sorry, Chuck..._

And as much as he wants to rage, a part of him folds in and collapses into the connection. It's the closest they've been in years, as Herc's strength envelopes and protects him. They don't report it, don't speak about it. But, they will neither of them ever forget it.

The Marshall orders them to the Icebox and Chuck almost forgets everything he owns. His father packs as he stalks about the room impatiently. He'd have preferred to just run all the way there in Striker, but there are rules, protocol, and he lets his dad handle it, while he tries to keep it together.

The Gages are there when they arrive. He's never seen them so lost. They can barely speak, and jolt any time someone gets too close or tries to offer them condolences.

Chuck runs all the way to medical and collapses in the doorway in wrenching sobs. Raleigh is on life support. Yancy isn't there at all.

Seven weeks.

Raleigh is in a coma for seven weeks.

Yancy is missing and presumed dead.

For seven weeks, Chuck is torn between wishing a Kaiju would emerge so he could go out and rip it to a million pieces and worrying over whether or not Raleigh will wake up. It's never happened before. One pilot dying while in drift. The other walking the Jaeger back to shore alone.

Raleigh is traumatized and Yancy is **gone** and Chuck doesn't know whether or not he should beg Raleigh to stay or tell him it's all right to go.

Seven weeks.

Raleigh wakes up and doesn't know what happened. He knows who people are, who he is, what the state of the world is, but when asked about what happened, he can't initially respond. Eventually, he's asked often enough that he goes quiet and still. It's clear to any observer that his heart breaks all over as he says Yancy's name once and stops speaking all together.

For two weeks, Raleigh lies in bed completely despondent. He refuses to eat, to move, to speak or respond in any way to stimuli. They are arguing over whether or not to classify him as catatonic - which just makes Chuck want to scream - when a call from Vladivostok changes everything.

Cherno Alpha personally escorts Yancy Becket back to the United States. Chuck knows the Kaidanovskies, and feels infinitely grateful for their interference. Yancy is more broken than not, still swollen in some places, and held together with pins, plaster, tape and hope, but he's alive.

They put him in with Raleigh immediately, but it takes three days and Chuck talking until he's hoarse to get him to understand. He blinks up hazily and rasps a weak, "Yancy?"

"Yes, Raleigh," Chuck answers, wrapping both arms about him and helping him up so he can see him in the bed beside him.

" _Yancy..._ "

It takes an entire year for the Beckets to recover. They're diagnosed with everything from insomnia and PTSD to anxiety disorders. They both need physical therapy, but thankfully the disciplinary inquiry was lopped off at the proverbial knees due to a combined effort lead by the Kaidanovskies themselves.

Cherno Alpha spends the year drifting between Vladivostok and Anchorage. Sasha and Aleksis having taken to the Beckets even more than before the incident. Crimson Typhoon is relocated for a while. Romeo Blue is sent to Washington. And eventually Striker is returned to Australia.

Chuck doesn't see Yancy or Raleigh again for a long time. They don't get back into a conn-pod, choosing instead to patch up Gipsy rather than be issued a new Jaeger. People claim they're afraid, but Chuck understands. There is a bond between a pair of Rangers and their Jaeger as strong as the bond between her pilots. Gipsy Danger has been through so much, none of them will abandon the others. Besides, it isn't as if the Beckets can't use the time to continue to recover. Chuck is probably unfairly biased, but he'd prefer they never got in a conn-pod again, over them getting into one too soon.

The decision is taken out of everyone's hands the day Romeo Blue is taken by surprise off the coast of Washington. Against all odds, Yancy and Raleigh Becket not only manage to re-establish their notorious steel trap of a neural handshake, but pilot her without issue or mishap. They run their Jaeger down the coast at the news, coming up behind the Kaiju in such a rage they lobbed it's head off in one stroke.

By the time they climb out of her and hug Bruce and Trevin in front of half a million cameras, it's obvious that they've returned. Chuck watches them brush the cameras off, arms about the Gages and each other. Blinks when they lean in and shout over the din, "Hey, Chuck!" Laughs as they laugh over their own cleverness.

It's still a while before he sees them, given the increase in Kaiju and their ferocity. Stacker calls a last stand, and ends up with seven Jaegers and their crews joining up.

When Chuck sees them across the hangar bay, he stands, still in drivesuit and waves. They jog over, wrap around him in a tight hug and hold each other for a long while. Chuck doesn't mind one bit.

"Can't believe we weren't able to take you out for your twenty-first," Raleigh bemoans, raising his drink. He tips it in Chuck's direction. Their glasses meet with a clinking sound, and they both drink.

"It's not that big a thing, mate," Chuck says, setting his glass down. "Only you Americans are that strict about alcohol." He smirks. "Besides, I remember having a good enough time when I graduated, and I wasn't any more legal than I was when I turned twenty-one."

Raleigh laughs, pouring them another round.

"Still, we want to make it up to you," Yancy replies.

Chuck shrugs with one shoulder. "If you want to, I'm not going to stop you. I don't see the point of it though."

They stand as one.

Yancy wandering off as Raleigh turns the chair - with Chuck still in it - around to face away from the table.

Music starts up and Raleigh begins to sway. Chuck's eyes dart to Yancy, who's leaning against the wall, casual as you please. He has no idea what the fuck is going on, but he does know that even being older, and having so much experience, will not help one wit if this continues.

Raleigh steps close, takes his glass from him and shoots it, before setting it aside. Chuck doesn't quite know what to do with his hands as Raleigh swings one leg over and drops into the beat. Hips rolling over Chuck's lap. His hands move to clasp the chairback on either side of Chuck. He's managed to descend halfway before Yancy's pressed against his back, moving with him. Raleigh leans back, hips thrusting up, close to Chuck's chest.

He feels the almost hysterical urge to pinch himself, but decides even if it is a dream, it's the best damn one yet and he is going to enjoy every last minute of it.

He runs his hands slowly up Raleigh's thighs and earns a moan for it.

Yancy's hands slide down Raleigh's torso and meet Chuck's over his hips. "Anything you want, Chuck," he rasps, before kissing Raleigh's neck. His eyes catch Chuck's, mouth opening so he can trail his tongue up toward his brother's ear.

Chuck shudders.

"We know you want this," Raleigh murmurs, hips making contact. His hands clutch Yancy's elbows as he rocks back over Chuck's groin.

"Have for a while," he replies. No sense in not being honest. They're all adults now after all. His hands smooth around, snagging Raleigh's shirt and lifting it enough to press his mouth against his skin. "You wouldn't believe _how_ long."

"We can hazard a fair guess," Yancy teases back.

Raleigh's head rocks back.

"Want me to kiss him?" Yancy asks.

"Fuck," Chuck hisses.

Yancy takes that as confirmation and does so. Raleigh rocks up into it, folding his arms around him. The kiss is passionate in a way Chuck has never known them to be.

"When?" he asks.

"After..." they reply.

They all know what they mean by that.

"The lines sort of...disappeared," Raleigh explains.

"We were locked in one another's heads...our bodies...." Yancy shrugs.

Chuck can't imagine, but he's not about to object. He finds it fits them. Now if not always. And that's okay, because anything that keeps them together is worth it as far as Chuck is concerned. And anything that brings them back to him, is all the better.

"Gonna get started right away then?" Raleigh asks after a while of their bodies grinding together.

"Not in a rush, love," Chuck comments. "But if I can touch, you bet your ass I'm going to touch."

"I told you we should have tied him up first," Yancy rasps.

Chuck hadn't thought he could be any more aroused. He was wrong.

"Oh Yance..." Raleigh sighs, bouncing slightly over Chuck's bound cock. "I think he _likes_ that idea."

"One for later then," Yancy replies. He disappears behind Raleigh, and it's a moment before Chuck registers where he's gone. Raleigh's mouth busy distracting him so he couldn't trace Yancy freeing him until he registered the mouth around him.

"Oh _fuck_!" he cries, arching slightly.

"As you wish," Raleigh murmurs. He kisses him again, before leaning back mostly out of range and beginning to undress.

Chuck can't decide what to do with his hands, so he buries one in Yancy's hair - whimpering slightly when he gets deep throated for it - and runs the other over Raleigh's bare thigh. There are new scars there. And along his arm and shoulder. Raleigh steps behind Yancy, out of Chuck's range completely. He begins to undress him and Chuck can see the identical scars that run down their backs. He remembers how smooth and beautiful those backs where in their early piloting years. He prefers them this way, with the proof of their survival, against all odds.

"Come 'ere," he rasps, voice husky with desire as soon as Raleigh's naked. He's wanted this for so long, he can barely contain himself.

Raleigh steps close, straddling him again when he clasps him by the hips and tugs him close. His hands catch at Chuck's shoulders, fingers curling into his palms, fisting Chuck's jacket as he's guided forward into his mouth. "Chuck..." he sighs, head falling back and rocking up on his toes. Raleigh is everything Chuck's always imagined and so much more. He's so eager to have all of him that he only clutches him closer when Raleigh tries to squirm away.

"Chuck! Chuck! I'm going to-"

He squeezes his ass, letting him know it's okay. Yancy's fingers meet his, spreads Raleigh's cheeks and leans forward. Chuck can feel his jaw against his fingertips and pulls Raleigh's cheeks open further and holds them open to his brother's tongue.

"Yancy! _Fuck_!"

Raleigh's hands grip so tightly the leather of Chuck's jacket creaks. His legs shake, hips jerking randomly. He arches back sharply, one arm freeing as he falls back. It settles over Yancy's shoulder as he releases with a shout. Chuck swallows him down, fingers stroking over his skin, brushing Yancy's, as the other kisses up Raleigh's spine.

Raleigh shivers, sinking into Chuck's lap. Yancy appears over his shoulder. Kisses it once, before resting his chin to it and meeting Chuck's eyes. "Want to fuck him together?" he asks.

Chuck didn't know he could get harder, but he swears his cock tightens so completely it's very nearly agonizing. Raleigh curses low and drops back into Yancy's chest, panting.

He runs both hands up Raleigh's torso, splaying his hands over his pecs so he can brush his thumbs over the other's nipples. Raleigh moans. Yancy smiles.

"Can think of a lot of things I wanna do," he tells them. "But, yeah, it's a good start."

They move to the bed because it's simply more comfortable - and will be doubly so if anyone falls. Chuck chooses to be on the bottom, sprawled out beneath them where he can see _both_ of their faces. He and Raleigh share lazy, passionate kisses as Yancy prepares them. He's always been the one to take charge and this isn't any different. Soon Raleigh's rocking into Chuck, his cock hardening against the younger pilot's belly. Chuck strokes over his skin, long sweeps of his hands and locks eyes with him as Yancy guides him back and over him.

Raleigh's eyes close, head tipping back and mouth falling open as he settles over Chuck. Chuck lets him take his time, regardless of how much his body is screaming for him to just bury himself in Raleigh right away. The wait is worth it, the slow sink of Raleigh over him until his ass meets Chuck's hips. They both moan and Yancy strokes over them, keeping connected, ensuring they're both enjoying themselves. Chuck makes a note to try and unhinge him at the earliest opportunity. If Yancy is still capable of thought, they are doing something wrong and neglecting him unfairly.

Except Yancy doesn't seem to mind, moving back between them to nip, suck and lick against them where their bodies are joined. He encourages them to lose themselves in each other for a while until Raleigh is nice and loose. His hands on their chests causes both to pause automatically. Yancy was always in charge, and even though they've always given him shit for it, they've never failed to _listen_.

His hand closes about Raleigh's cock, stroking steadily as he lines up with them. Chuck holds Raleigh open again and Yancy flashes him a grateful smile before pushing in slowly. 

The younger Becket cries out, body rocking forward and both hands closing over Chuck's chest. Yancy murmurs against his throat softly, encouraging and praising. Chuck reaches for Raleigh again, hand closing about him over Yancy's. They twine their fingers and stroke him a bit, cocks pressed closely against one another, clasped tightly within Raleigh. They wait for Raleigh to respond, muscles releasing and closing about them in small flares. Hips rocking between their cocks buried deep inside him and their hands clasped around him. His erection recovers and he begins to jerk back more eagerly.

" _Move_ ," he grunts. "Ah, God, MOVE!"

It takes a few minutes to figure out a rhythm that works. A few slips and slides and uncomfortable bumps. Chuck is fairly sure if it was the both of them buried in _his_ ass, they wouldn't need trial and error. They're co-pilots and they'd find the rhythm instantly, naturally and without pause. But they are not, all three, co-pilots, though they have known each other for nearly half of Chuck's life, and they need to put effort into it.

Chuck knows they've found just the right one when Raleigh bucks between them and begins to cry out. Fingertips dragging over Chuck's chest and belly, raking too blunt nails over the grooves of his muscles.

"Yeah...Yeah..." Raleigh gasps, increasing the pace.

His body freezes, mouth releasing a sound relatively high in pitch for his generally smoky tone. They've found it. Chuck's eyes meet Yancy's and they surge against it, attacking with all the ferocity of their kind. Raleigh cries out a few times, but mostly stops moving as their hips surge against him, their cocks gliding against one another in the race to finish him off.

Raleigh brushes their hands away from his cock, taking himself in hand and squeezing. Chuck thinks he probably wants to come because of their movements inside him and is proven right a few squeezes later. Warm spurts of release land over his skin as far as the underside of his jaw. It's so hot he comes right after, Yancy a beat behind. Raleigh clamps down around them to keep them inside him as they spill only to collapse into Chuck's chest headless of the mess as soon as they're done.

"Oh... _Fuck_..." he pants, chest heaving against Chuck's. Yancy eases himself free, and Chuck's cock follows. Raleigh makes a bereft sound and gets a kiss to the shoulderblades for it.

Chuck can't think of anything at the moment but how goddamn lucky he is, and is thus even more surprised when Yancy settles down beside them with a warm washcloth.

"Damn it, Yance..." Raleigh moans. " _Cuddle_ first!"

Yancy chuckles low and throaty. "Wash up first, Rals. So you can cuddle longer."

"You are far too composed," Chuck complains.

"Isn't it just horrible?" Raleigh asks.

"The worst."

"Shut up and let me get between you, brats."

Raleigh rolls to the side lazily, dropping heavily into the bed beside Chuck who draws him close. They kiss and Yancy sighs as they make more of a mess, but leans in to clean it with his mouth.

They don't really talk about it, but there is nothing really _to_ talk about.

They smile at one another and wave their well wishes as they climb into their conn-pods to be strapped in. Chuck allows himself a moment to relish the memory of them. Sleeping together, stroking one another, shared languid kisses and wandering hands. Waking up warm and sated, more content and loved than he's felt in a long time.

He steps into position and exhales. There's work to do. There will always be work to do. But they're all of age now, equally consenting and amicable and they won't be wasting any more time.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Herc asks as he locks his feet into his hemisphere control.

Chuck grins like an idiot and stretches. "Old man...Payback's a bitch."


End file.
